Confused
by lipstickdisaster
Summary: Maybe they were in love with other people, maybe they weren't meant to be going to prom together, but for the first time ever since her break up with Finn, she felt herself being completely content. Confused, but content. Sam/Rachel. Set after 2x19.


**A/N: Yes, this is my first time ever writing Glee, so this is kind of nerve wrecking for me. I feel like I haven't done the characters justice at all, but I will grow within this fandom, hopefully. I hope you guys enjoy it, and I would love feedback!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I'm not associated with Fox or Glee. This story has been written strictly for entertainment purposes.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Confused<strong>_

He was the first thing that caught her eye when she had grabbed her lunch and was looking for a place to sit in the cafeteria.

He was alone at a table, his back turned to her. He showed no signs of movement and even though she didn't know him that well, she could easily sense he had something on his mind.

She had felt of guilt and sympathy for him ever since that dreadful afternoon in Glee club, when she found out that in a stupid moment of humiliation at being turned down for prom and pining after her ex-boyfriend, she had spread a wildly inaccurate rumour about him.

Every time she passed him in the hallways or made eye contact with him in Glee club rehearsals, her mind was brought back to that moment in his motel room, when he finally broke down and cried. It was the second time in a matter of months that her heart had been brutally snapped into a million pieces and she knew that both times, it had been more or less her own fault.

Ignoring the questioning looks Mercedes, Kurt, Tina and Mike sent her as she walked passed their usual table, she slowly, but determinedly made her way over to him. He must have heard her come closer to him, but he gave no sign of acknowledgement, even when she was standing right behind him.

"Can… Can I sit here?" she hesitantly asked and listened to his even, calm breathing. He still didn't utter a single word, and she decided to take that as a yes and hesitantly took a seat right next to him.

She opened her mouth to say something to him but she couldn't find the words to say. He wasn't mad at her anymore – at least, she hoped he wasn't – but she still felt incredibly guilty for what she had done to him when he was in enough adversity already.

It was as if he felt her staring at him. His cute trouty lips curled up into a small smile as he kept staring off into space. She smiled back and directed her eyes in the same direction as his, feeling a small ache starting to form in her heart as she realised he was looking at Finn and Quinn cuddling by a wall.

It still hurt to see them. She thought Finn had really been in love with her, but seeing him whisper something in her rival's ear with a huge grin adorning his adorable face, she felt like their whole relationship had been a lie.

As the gorgeous blonde giggled profusely and leaned up to plant a rather sloppy kiss on his mouth, Rachel felt a lump form in her throat and tears threatening to fall. She tightly closed her eyes for a moment and then averted them. She told herself it was to suppress her tears but she knew it was because she didn't want to see the scene unravel before her eyes.

Even when she was not bothering to look anywhere but at her plate, she knew that Sam was still watching the couple. Her eyes instantly widened as she accidentally let the words slip from her tongue, "Do you still love her? Quinn, I mean."

Sam looked at her for the first time since she sat down right next to him, his blue eyes filled with sadness and a hint of despair.

"I don't know," he answered truthfully, sighing as he stared back at Finn and Quinn, "Our relationship was good and she's been very helpful ever since I've gotten into this… situation." Rachel detected the bitterness in his voice when he spoke about his family's current financial situation. "But she did cheat on me, and that's not cool… She confuses me."

She nodded slowly and hesitantly put an arm around his shoulders to slowly give him a pat on his shoulder. When she was about to pull the tiny hand away, she felt a bigger one grab it and keeping it there.

When she looked at him, shocked at his blatant move, he smiled back at her softly, "And do you love Finn?"

"Yes." She was slightly shocked at how quick and determined her response was. She knew she still had feelings for him, everyone did, but it still shocked her how certain she was about them.

"He still loves you, too." Both looked back at Finn and Quinn to catch Finn's big brown eyes boring straight into Rachel's dark orbs. It lasted a split second, before Finn quickly directed his eyes back at his girlfriend, blushing at being caught.

"No, he doesn't. He just wanted to find out if we had any potential to be more than just friends and obviously, he has come to his senses and decided that in all actuality, Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson are too different to go steady for longer than six months."

She blushed as she saw Sam's amused smile. His eyes actually showed genuine happiness that she hadn't seen in them for a very long time. Sighing, she reluctantly added, "He confuses me."

The amusement faded from his smile to only be replaced by a rather sweet cheekiness as she felt his hand let go of hers and the other one creeping up her back and rubbing comfortingly.

She couldn't help but notice that his smile was one of the sweetest ones she had ever seen as he whispered, "Maybe we can be confused together."

She looked down as she felt herself blush again and then softly smiled back at him, ignoring the way she felt Finn's eyes watching them like a hawk, "We should do that."

Hesitantly she squeezed Sam's arm and put her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes as they fell into a comfortable silence.

Maybe they were in love with other people, maybe they weren't meant to be going to prom together, but for the first time ever since her break up with Finn, she felt herself being completely content.

Confused, but content.


End file.
